The invention relates to an electronic circuit unit, in particular a circuit unit that serves as an inverter for an electrical machine or as a converter.
In hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles, inverter structures and converter structures are used, with commutating circuits comprising DC link capacitors and half-bridges, which are for example formed in power modules. For example, for operating an electrical machine, inverters that provide the phase currents for the electrical machine are used. The inverters and converters comprise for example power modules and at least one DC link capacitor, which provides the electrical energy in a short time. The power modules may for example comprise a carrier substrate with interconnects, arranged on which there are for example power semiconductors, which together with the carrier substrate form an electronics assembly. It is known that terminal contacts of the DC link capacitor are connected in an electrically conducting manner to the power modules. For this purpose, contact elements led out from the power module, which electrically contact the electronics assembly, are connected to the terminal contacts of the DC link capacitor. The electronics assembly may be encapsulated by an electrically insulating compound, out of which the contact elements that electrically contact the electronics assembly are led and are connected outside the electrically insulating compound to the terminal elements.
US 2007 0109715 A1 shows such a DC link capacitor that is connected in an electrically conducting manner to power modules. Electronics assemblies of the power modules are in this case arranged in racks, and contact elements that electrically contact the electronics assembly are led out from the rack for further contacting and are then screwed to the terminal contacts of the DC link capacitor and thereby provide an electrically conducting contact.